Access points (APs) in current wireless local area network operate independently and are managed manually by logging into the terminal for configuration. To access network service, client stations have to scan possible channels, executes the processes of authentication and association.
However, these processes may take several seconds and greatly degrades the user experience. Additionally, if stations require high throughput and ubiquitous network accessing by distributing high-density APs, the performance of whole network does not grow as expected due to ill management of the independent APs.
Therefore, there is a need for providing a wireless communication method, a wireless communication device and a non-transitory computer readable recording medium thereof, which are capable of providing customized wireless services for stations and coordinating the network by the unit of per station.